The Price of Time
by CharcoalFaith
Summary: When a dark power is rising, and the saviour isn't coming for another generation, what lengths would you go to, to ensure you survived long enough for him to save you all? What price would you pay for that time? Sirius Black meets the arrogant and headstrong girl capable of buying them that time. Set in the marauder era, SB/OC JP/LE


**Well, this is a complete rewrite because let's face it, the last version was terrible. I've changed a lot of the characters personalities around so hopefully they're more realistic. I mainly changed Peter because I can't see Sirius and James hanging around with someone who contributed nothing. He had to be at least a little interesting. **

**Anyway, if you recognise the characters, they're not mine and all that jazz. Enjoy :P**

**CFx**

I have a story. Most people do. Mine's a little harsher, a little more difficult than most. There's love, laughter, pain, death and loss. I guess it was all worth it in the end. After all, we won, and I guess in the long run, what's one tragic life when everyone else is safe and happy?

My story begins with a man, Jasper Brivitiac. The last living member of one of the most respected pureblood families to ever have graced the earth. Direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor, he was handsome, proud, arrogant and powerful. He was also a strong supporter of pureblood supremacy.

Then there was a Woman. Alicia Selwyn. Alicia was the beautiful daughter of a prestigious pure blooded family, she was also engaged to one Dominic Brigali. Unfortunately for poor Dominic his fiancé was less than faithful, not two days before their wedding she lost her virtue to Jasper Brivitiac, becoming pregnant with his child.

The wedding went on as planned for no one knew of Alicia's infidelity and thus, when a daughter was born nine months later she was named Laylia Brigali despite not having a single drop of Brigali blood in her veins.

By the time she reached Hogwarts, Laylia Brigali had grown into an intelligent, kind and remarkably accepting child. She had inherited her mother's beauty and her father's power, but her goodness, her understanding and her stubborn will all belonged solely to her.

Wherever she went Laylia Brigali was loved. A brilliant student, a loyal friend and a remarkable diplomat she was even on speaking terms with one Tom Marvolo Riddle, who'd later become one of the most feared wizards ever to have walked the earth.

She moved through life with a grace seldom seen, and when the war first began, when Riddle was still moving in the shadows and most were unaware of the looming danger, she stood beside Dumbledore as the very first member of the Order of the Phoenix. Joining her were a group of people so devoted to her that they'd walk into hell itself if they thought it would make her smile. This group was affectionately dubbed 'The Brigalians' by the rest of the order and were commonly acknowledged to be some of the best witches and wizards of their generation.

But Laylia Brigali could see what others could not. They would lose this war, perhaps not straight away, but Voldemort was simply too strong. They needed time, time for Dumbledore to discover the source of the Dark Lords power, time for him to come up with something or someone to stop the rise of the darkness.

Laylia Brigali bought them that time. She walked into the Death Eaters midst, walked up to Riddle and offered herself like a sacrifice on an altar. And when the deed was done, she fled, Riddle may well have thought he'd won that encounter, may have thought that he'd broken her into finally running like a scared mouse but he was wrong.

She took something from him that day. And in his arrogance, in his ignorance he didn't even consider that maybe she'd tricked him, maybe everything she'd done was intentional. Maybe she'd come to him with the express intention of leaving with his child growing within her.

Most would call that child an abomination. She called it hope.

Laylia Brigali died. It wasn't dramatic, there was no big standoff between her and Riddle. She was killed by a rebounding spell in a raid on a Death Eaters home. No one was sure who'd fired it, but the Brigalian's fury was unstoppable. They blamed Dumbledore for sending her on the mission and on the same night of her death they left the Order, taking with them Laylia Brigali's child. She was barely three months old.

As the years passed, the war continued, still in the shadows and nothing was heard from the mourning group. Slowly but surely the Ministry began to sit up and take notice. The string of strange deaths became increasingly obvious and the Ministry started to join the dots. Nobby Leech turned to Dumbledore for advice and the atmosphere within the Wizarding world became just a little apprehensive.

-xCFx- Remus -xCFx-

Kneeling before the door I picked up a letter with my name on it and ripped it open curiously.

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Head Mistress_

I just stared at it for a few heart beats. Rising slowly from my position crouched on the floor before the door I turned towards the kitchen.

"Mum….."

She poked her head around the door.

"What is it Remus? What have you got there?"

I took the letter to my mother and handed the thick piece of parchment to her. She read the first line slowly, and then read it again before staring at it in complete shock.

"JOHN!" She ran from the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

"JOHN! COME DOWN, NOW! There was a sound of something heavy hitting the ground and a vague shout of pain before my father appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What is it woman? I'm trying to put that bookshelf back toge-" He stopped at the look of hysteria on mums face.

"Mary, what's wrong?" He looked at the thick letter in her hand as he ran down the stairs.

"Is that…?" He took the letter from mum and read through it quickly.

"He's mad. He's bloody mad. An absolute nutter. Why would he offer Remus a place? He knows about his condition and everything. Well they always did say he was crazy didn't they, never really believed it before now." Dad scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Could he go though, could he really go? Oh John he could get an education! He could do something with his life, this wouldn't be all he had in his future anymore. Oh that Dumbledore may well be mad but if he lets our Remus into Hogwarts I'll sing his praises until the day I die."

Dad shook his head in disbelief. But hope was slowly dawning across his face too; he looked mum with shining eyes.

"There's so much to consider though, how do we keep him safe, how do we keep the other kids safe?"

He was about to go on but he was interrupted by the doorbell. Moving like a sleepwalker Dad opened the door to reveal a tall man with a grey beard and long grey hair in sparkling blue robes. The man looked at him from beneath half-moon glasses and smiled.

"Mr Lupin, Mrs Lupin, and this must be young Remus Lupin. I'm Albus Dumbledore; I believe you may have some questions for me."

-xCFx- James -xCFx-

"Come on! Come on! We're going to be late" I was jumping around in front of a large oak door, my glasses almost falling from my nose. I stood amongst various suitcases and even an owl cage. I was already dressed in the long black robes that almost drowned my form.

"Alright, alright, we're coming." The oak door opened and mother and father walked into the hall.

"We were just packing the lunch that Hatta has prepared for you. We know you've got money for the trolley but it only comes around once and we wanted to make sure you didn't get hungry before it came." The two of them beamed down at me in complete joy as they passed me a small box, enlarged on the inside to hold a relative feast.

"Can we go yet? We only have an hour until my train leaves. PLEASE….." My parents laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Okay, why don't you run and grab the floo powder?" I was off like a shot, darting into the next room. I could hear them in the hall as I searched for the powder.

"How fast he's grown up Tristan."

"He's off to Hogwarts; how time flies I can still remember him as a babe in arms, our little miracle. And now look at him. Off to wreak havoc, I bet we'll get so many owls home complaining about the little pranks he pulls. Do you think he'll be in Gryffindor?"

"I expect so; he's got the heart of a Gryffindor even if he's only got half the blood."

Snatching the packet from the cupboard I raced back out to the hall.

"What are you two standing around talking for? We have to go! I can't wait to see the platform, the train's red isn't it dad? You said it was red right?" Dad smiled at mum.

"Yes James, it's red. Now, you remember how to use floo powder right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. Platform 9 and ¾ right?" Mother smiled.

"Right. After you Tristan." She gestured towards the now roaring flames and watched Dad throw the powder into the hearth.

-xCFx- Sirius -xCFx-

"SIRIUS! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD I'M GOING TO COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN BY YOUR EARS!" I cast a worried look in the direction of the stairs before finally slamming down the clasps on my trunk.

I dragged it down the stairs to where my mother, father and brother were assembled.

"What took you so long? Regulus has been ready for almost half an hour!"

_Yeah well Reg got Kreacher to help him pack. What did I get? Squat, that's what._

I didn't bother to voice my thoughts; I knew they'd only get me into trouble.

"Sorry Mother, I didn't mean to hold you up, May I ask how we are getting to the station?" The polite tone of my voice appeared to sooth my mother.

"Your father has arranged a Port key for us. And I'm glad to see you showing the appropriate amount of respect. No doubt there will be plenty of notable families gathered on the platform. Your cousins will be there certainly, although I don't expect you to stay with them the entire train journey. You must both be prepared to mingle. The journey is an excellent opportunity to create new acquaintances which will help to further your goals whilst you're at school."

Father then presented us with a small hoop made of gold. There were no portkeys made of rubbish for the Blacks, only the very best would ever do.

I took hold of the hoop, as did the rest of my family and we disappeared only to reappear on a crowded train station.

"Oh look, there's Bella, where are her parents do you suppose?" I followed my mother gaze to a beautiful girl with thick black curly hair, dressed in green velvet robes. Looking beyond her I caught site of Narcissa and Andromeda standing with their parents.

"They're there Mother, just behind Bella."

"Ah yes, thank-you Sirius, keep up this attitude, it suits you." The attitude was in fact making me feel a little sick but I just wanted to get on the train and get away from my parents with as little fuss as possible so I stuck with it.

My family went to meet our cousins, cutting a path through the crowd with their arrogant stares and dark reputation.

"Cygnus, Brother, how have you been?" I blocked out Mothers sickly sweet voice and instead turned to Andromeda.

"Hey Andy, looking forward to this year?" This earned me a rare smile from my cousin.

"Oh yes, the NEWT course has some fascinating topics, especially in Transfiguration, we go into much more depth about animagi and how to become one. I hope to be seeing a lot of you little cousin, will you come and eat with me sometimes? I'm sure a Black would be welcomed on the Ravenclaw table even if a Ravenclaw is not welcome on the Slytherins table."

I smiled back at my cousin, it was common knowledge that the first Black to be placed outside of Slytherin for three centuries was in no way welcome anywhere near her Slytherin family members, not at school anyway.

"Of course, dinner with you is always such an interesting affair anyway Andy, how could I resist?"

Our pleasant conversation was interrupted by Bellatrix.

"What are you two talking about? Andy you know Sirius won't be going anywhere near you while we're at school, he'll be too busy spending time with people of merit. As in Slytherins."

Andy looked hurt and I wished I could contradict Bella but I needed to stay on good terms with everyone at least until I got on the train. Luckily my father's voice turned to a sneer and we turned to see what was going on.

"Tristan. I see you're looking well and your wife too, how…delightful." The man speaking to father answered in the same tone of forced civility.

"Orion, it's good to see you again. It's been a while hasn't it. Since the last World cup if I recall correctly."

"Oh yes, how…..terrible, we really must keep in better contact. This is your son then I take it. My two are just here. Sirius, Regulus come and meet Mr Potter." I was pushed forward by Uncle Cygnus and found myself looking up at a kind face, half hidden behind a pair of glasses. I bowed to him and I felt Reg beside me do the same.

"Ah yes, twins if I recall, which is the oldest?"

"Sirius here was born first, he's the heir." The man nodded and then addressed us.

"Looking forward to going to Hogwarts then boys?" We both nodded respectfully.

"Yes Sir, my cousins have enjoyed it immensely, I hope I have the same pleasure." I spoke, as the oldest it was my duty while Regulus stayed quiet by my side. Usually I'd say something stupid and Reg has to jump in and save me but this time I was perfect. I could almost feel my parent's surprise.

"Good, good. I alwa-" He was interrupted by his son who suddenly blurted out.

"Can I get a seat on the train yet? Come on dad, I want a good seat." The emotionless look on his face disappeared as he looked down at his son with such love and pride that it made my heart want to burst with jealousy. My father would never look at me like that.

"Well, we best be off, I'll hope to see you soon Orion. Good luck at school boys." We bowed again as he left

"Such a lack of discipline and respect for his elders, he didn't even bow. My god Orion, if our sons behaved like that in public I think I might die." As mother and Father began a long conversation about the terrible failings of the Potters son I realised with much glee that we were approaching the train.

"Are you alright son? Would you like me to take your bags?" A porter stood to my left and I nodded gratefully.

"Yes, thank-you Sir." I passed the man my bags and he loaded them on to the train until I had only my cat cage and my leather satchel. I thanked the man again and tipped him with a few of the galleons I had loose in my pockets.

I looked up to find my Father scrutinising my actions.

"Yes. Very well done, very well done indeed. I dare say you got up on the right side of the bed today son. I hope this attitude you've developed continues throughout your Hogwarts career, you should go very far."

Beside me I felt Regulus stiffen in anger. No doubt he'd done everything perfectly as well and he wasn't use to me getting the praise instead of him. However we were in the presence of our parents so as the younger son he remained silent. I bowed to my father.

I then turned and bowed to my Mother as well.

"I hope you are all in the best of health when we return and that you stay in contact during our absence." The lines were almost scripted, so strict were the rules of pureblood society.

"And the same with you our sons." Came the reply from our parents.

"Good day Mother, Good day Father." Regulus bowed to them both as well and together we climbed up on to the train. I picked an empty compartment and sat down, Regulus took a seat opposite me.

"What has got into you? You're acting all good as gold, it's not normal. Is it some kind of trick? Are you doing it to annoy me? I'll find out Sirius, and then I'll tell mother and father, you know I will."

I just ignored him, and I kept ignoring him until I finally felt the train begin to move at which point I calmly stood up and retrieved my bag and Dawn's cage.

"Where are you going?" He asked alarmed.

"Away from you. If you think I'm spending this entire journey staring at your ugly mug and trading stupid stories with 'people of merit' then you've got another thing coming." And I promptly swept out of the compartment.

-xCFx- Peter -xCFx-

I swayed as I felt train begin moving and almost fell but a hand caught me on the shoulder and steadied me. I looked over to see a thin boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes.

"Thanks mate; I don't have the best balance in the world. What year are you in."

He looked vaguely scared at me talking to him but he replied anyway.

"First year…you?" I raised an eyebrow, this guy was nervous and weird, then again, beggars couldn't be choosers and I needed to attach myself to someone or become a loner.

"I'm in the first year too, you know anyone coming here?" He shook his head slowly.

"Right… are you a muggle-born?" I raised my hands. "Because hey, it's fine by me if you are, no prejudice here." If he was a muggle-born it may explain the whole nervous hunted look he had going on.

"No, I'm a half blood. I just grew up on a farm in Yorkshire, I don't really know any other kids."

"Alright then, I'm Peter Pettigrew, and you are….?"

"Remus Lupin."

"It's nice to meet you Remus Lupin, do you want to go and find a compartment?" He seemed like he was beginning to relax and he nodded so I started moving down the train, checking each compartment as I went. We finally found an only slightly full one and we sat down with some other nervous looking kids who I presumed were first years.

"Alright, how much do you know about Hogwarts?" And we began swapping stories about the great castle.

-xCFx- Lola -xCFx-

I tripped over a random foot and landed flat on my face. Hissing in annoyance I moved to get up and found a hand waving in my face. The hand belonged to an arm which belonged to a boy with wavy black hair that flopped across his face and icy blue eyes that were staring down at me.

I took the offered hand and he helped me to my feet. Turning around I found two ginger boys laughing at me.

"Sorry about that firstie, you should look where you're going." I hissed again furious but the boy tugged on my arm.

"Let it go, they're just a couple of idiot second years they're really not worth it. Besides, when did anyone care what a Prewett thought?"

But I pulled away from him. This was my first day and I wasn't going to be pushed around by a couple of stupid guys who couldn't think of anything more imaginative than tripping someone up. That was not how my year was going to go so that wasn't how the start was going to go.

"Do you really think that was funny?" I asked them.

"Pretty funny, yes." I smiled despite myself, given other circumstances I'd probably have liked these guys.

"Well guess what I think is funny." I 'accidentally' tripped again and poured the bottle of ink I'd got out of my bag all down the first guys shirt as I stumbled towards them.

"I think me tripping over is funny too."

"OH COME ON!" The guy was staring down at his shirt angrily whilst his brother started roaring with laughter.

"And what I think is the funniest about this situation? I'm fairly sure there's a spell that could probably clean that, but as second years you've probably got as much chance of being able to do it as I have. So stop acting bigger than you are and get over yourselves."

I made to storm off but the inky guy's brother called out.

"What's your name kid?"

I turned around.

"Lola Brivitiac." He smiled at me.

"I like you; we'll see you round sometime." I wasn't sure what to make of that so I just left.

The other boy followed me.

"I'm Regulus Black." He extended a hand towards me which I took hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Brivitiac's and interesting name."

"It was my Grandfathers, or so I'm told, why does it matter?"

"Jasper Brivitiac was supposed to be the last of his line, did you know that?" I looked at him and decided that Alec was probably right, the Blacks were inbred weirdos obsessed with heritage and blood.

"Yes." I then proceeded to walk off again, he followed me.

"What do you want?" He looked surprised.

"Well, nothing real-" I cut him off.

"Then go away and stop following me, it's getting creepy." That finally got him to stop and he walked off back the way we came. I found a compartment full of what looked like first year girls and decided to brave what lay inside.

I was correct; they wouldn't stop talking about guys. I wouldn't usually mind to be honest; I'm a flirt and a bit of a bitch so gossip does come naturally to me, but this was pointless. They didn't know each other so they were all talking about guys that the others had never heard of before. It was stupid. I sighed unhappily and prepared myself for a long journey ahead.

-xCFx- Remus -xCFx-

I wasn't altogether sure how but I'd already made a friend. Peter Pettigrew, at first he'd scared me a little, I hadn't really trusted anyone but now he seemed alright. He was nice enough with a good sense of humour and he'd brought me into conversations with the other boys pretty easily. All in all I was feeling pretty lucky.

We were currently in little boats, sailing across a lake, me, Peter and two other boys who we'd been sitting with were huddled together. I turned to Peter who was eyeing the water nervously.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me and gave me a half smile.

"It'd be just like me to fall in, I can see it happening." He started laughing quietly and I joined in at the image.

The sight of Hogwarts cut off our conversation. It loomed above us, the lights shining from every window and my breath caught in my throat. The idea that this was to be my home was unbelievable. After all of the drama, the certainty that with my condition I'd never get an education, I could barely comprehend that this castle, this great institute of learning would be my home for the next 7 years.

We sailed through a curtain of ivy into and underground harbour and dragged ourselves up hundreds of steps until we all stood in a crowd before a giant wooden door. Peter beside me was looking more and more excited but I just felt a little sick.

The giant man who'd guided us across the lake now turned to make sure we were all still there.

"Everyone here? Good." He knocked three times on the massive door and it immediately swung open. Inside stood a tall middle aged witch with Black hair secured in a bun, she looked stern and shrewd as she surveyed us with a hawk like gaze before saying,

"Thank-you Hagrid, I'll take them from here. My name is Professor McGonagall, I teach Transfiguration and I'm also deputy head mistress and head of Gryffindor House" She stood aside and gestured for us to enter.

We ended up collected in a small room, I stuck close to Peter not wanting to lose him in the masses. There were maybe 200 first year students and we all looked pretty nervous.

There was one girl that was adamant that we had to complete a magical obstacle course that would lead us to our house whilst another was going on about OWLs and how you had to get a certain grade to be allowed in. Like an entrance exam.

I was beginning to panic. Sure I'd read over all my text books but my parents hadn't said anything about an exam. What if after all this I wouldn't be allowed in? What if they sent me home?

"Right then. Could you all form an orderly line and follow me please." The stern faced Professor McGonagall had reappeared and together we followed her through a set of doors into a gigantic hall.

-xCFx- Sirius -xCFx-

Regulus had finally caught up with me and despite my best efforts was sticking close to me as we walked down the aisle in the great hall.

I'd heard description after description of this place but they didn't do it justice. A cavernous room of grey stone, filled with torches under a canopy of the starry night sky.

We walked among the long house tables and I picked out familiar faces in the crowd. Andromeda sitting amongst friends at the Ravenclaw table, and Bella sitting amongst the rich and powerful Slytherins. It made my skin crawl, the idea that I might soon be joining her. I could literally think of nothing worse.

We came to a stop before the age old sorting hat. It's said that the hat knows what's best for you; I hope it's true because I sure as hell didn't.

"Ok... when I call out your name you are to sit upon this stool and place the hat upon your head, when it has decided you must replace the hat and sit at your house table. Adams Mary!" McGonagall called, I'd been told this woman was an 'uptight, mudblood loving bitch with delusions of grandeur' although I'm fairly sure that had something to do with her being the head of Gryffindor house. Still she didn't look like someone to be crossed lightly.

She continued to call out generic names; I knew a few of them, like Dominic Avery, but mostly they were just nondescript people I didn't care about. Finally she called out Reg's name and he took his place upon the stool.

The hat took it's time, staying silent for a few minutes before calling out in an almost uncertain voice.

'**Slytherin.'**

And all of a sudden it was my name being called.

"Black, Sirius."

I moved swiftly to the stool and sat down before placing the hat upon my head. It slipped down over my eyes so all I could see was the silk lining and I heard a whispering voice echoing from the darkness.

"_Another Black I see. Your brother was difficult, most difficult indeed. But your heart is much easier to read. You may have the cunning in there my boy but you have not the inclination to use it."_

My heart jumped, did that mean I wasn't being placed in Slytherin?

"_I think your path will be much straighter than his, more painful perhaps, but simpler all the same. I know where to put you young Black, there is only one place where you can find the people you'll need. Maybe you'll hate me at first, but in time I think you'll see the wisdom of my decision. I'll let you go now, and begin you journey down that path. And that journey begins in,"_

The hat paused for a heartbeat.

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

I swallowed hard. I was so dead.

-xCFx- Lola -xCFx-

"Brivitiac, Lola."

I sighed nervously and padded towards the old, worn looking hat. Breathing hard I sat on the stool and placed the hat upon my head.

"_Well well well, what have we here? Aren't you a little mystery? Your Mother never did seem to care when she was playing with fire. Ah well, we best get on with this. Where's your heart? What does it have to say?"_

Less than a minute in this hat's company and I was already convinced it was mad.

'_Hmmm, you've got power, that's plain enough, intelligent, witty and a quick learner, you'd do well in Ravenclaw. But on second thoughts you're a little too hot headed, not a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin then, despite the obvious signs. I'd like to put you in Gryffindor, but I fear too many tempers may cause the House to explode. Ah but that only leaves me with Hufflepuff and you simply wouldn't do there. I guess then that I must, after all it is about what's best for you. Good luck my dear, I fear you may need it."_

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Shakily I removed the hat from my head and made my way towards the cheering table, a space was cleared for me between two familiar ginger boys.

"See I knew there was a reason I liked you." One of them piped up. Unfortunately they were identical so I had no way of telling which of them I'd spilt ink over earlier that day.

"Gideon Prewett at your service Ma'am, and this here's my brother Fabian. It's delightful to properly meet your acquaintance." Gideon performed a mock bow before introducing his brother and I felt the last of the fear that the hat had inspired drain away.

"So which of you did I throw ink over?" They laughed and joked and I felt myself drawn into the familiar banter.

-xCFx- Remus -xCFx-

"Lupin, Remus."

I had to force my legs to move and even then it took a slight push from Peter to get me to actually walk towards the hat. I wanted to turn and run. I was so scared that it'd refuse to sort me, that I'd be sent back home.

Shaking slightly I sat down on the stool and the hat was placed upon my head.

"_Such a brave heart my dear boy I have no doubts. The world has been unkind to you but let us see if we cannot fix that just a little. Go forth and use that heart of yours, and may your courage lead you straight and true."_

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

I could scarcely believe it. The house of the brave? Me? Placed in the house of the brave? That hat was mad, I wasn't brave; I'd even been scared of Peter just this morning!

A slight push on my shoulder shook me from my thoughts. I turned to see McGonagall nodding towards the applauding table and I quickly got up and scuttle towards it, finding a seat next to a bored looking boy with blonde hair.

I watched a few more be sorted before I heard Peter's name be called. I watched him climb up onto the stool and the hat be placed on his head.

-xCFx- Peter -xCFx-

"_Hmmmm, I look into your heart boy and I see your fear. But courage isn't the absence of fear, it is the fight against it that matters. I see intelligence, but little motivation and a fear of the unknown. I see cunning but also a kind and caring heart, I'd put you in Hufflepuff but I can only see them dragging you down when what you really need is those who can push you up. To the hell with it then, I'll go with my gut and take a chance."_

"**GRYFFINDOR!" **

I grinned, Gryffindor. Brilliant, same as Remus and it wasn't Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Gryffindor was a well-respected house, widely considered the best of them and I liked the idea of being chivalrous and brave.

I made my way to the Gryffindor table and sat myself down beside Remus. He smiled nervously at me and I grinned back. So far this was shaping out brilliantly, I'd made a friend, landed myself in the best house and I hadn't made a fool of myself. So far so good.

We turned our attention to the sorting and I watched as a pretty girl with brown ringlets was sorted into Ravenclaw and then a few purebloods whose names I vaguely recognised were sorted into Slytherin with one actually going to Hufflepuff which caused plenty of sniggers.

"Potter, James." I turned my attention to the Potter's son and heir to the Lioness estate. He strode up confidently enough and I wished the guy luck. My father always spoke highly of the Potters and I hoped to become better friends with their son who was described as a joker and a prankster. A guy like that sounded like fun.

-xCFx- James -xCFx-

I clambered up onto the stool, almost toppling off in my excitement and caught the eye of a pretty dark haired girl still waiting to be sorted; I threw her a wink before the hat descended over my eyes.

"_Aaaaaah, a Potter hmm? Yes, I remember your father, he was easy to sort as well. As pure a Gryffindor as I ever did see your father. You on the other hand are certainly a Slytherin-"_

"_WHAT!"_ I shouted in my head only to find that the hat was laughing at me.

"_Quiet boy, I am merely joking. Go and join your classmates in the house of…"_

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

I breathed a sigh of relief, that hat was cruel. I hopped down off the stool and took a bow before joining the Gryffindor table to much applause and laughter.

I found Sirius who I'd been talking to on the train. He looked vaguely grey so I assumed he was hungry and I began wishing loudly for the feast to begin.

"I'm starving!" Sirius gave me a funny look, staring at me for a few moments before muttering something that sounded vaguely like 'What the hell?' and then cracking a smile. I smiled back a little uncertain but then he punched me lightly on the shoulder and we started a small war as the remainder of the students were sorted.

-xCFx- Lola -xCFx-

"Right then, I think you're right at the top which is unlucky for you because it means you'll have to climb lots of stairs for the next seven years. Girls on the left, boys on the right, when you reach the top there's four dorms. There's usually about five to a dorm, check the parchment on the front of the doors to find your name. We'll see you down here about 8ish tomorrow morning. Don't be late!"

The two prefects went to sit by the fire and I made my way towards the left staircase with the rest of the girls. They were right; there were a lot of stairs. When we finally reached the top there was a lot of milling around and confusion as we all tried to find our names. Finally I located my door and slipped inside.

There were already two girls inside along with our entire luggage. Mine was piled up at the foot of the bed next to the window which I went and sat on nervously. The girls were looking at me and each other with curiosity but I decided to wait until we all arrived to start doing introductions.

Two more girls came into together and took the remaining beds. I was about to speak up when another girl beat me to it.

She had beautiful red hair, clipped back from her face and falling in waves down her back. She was really pretty with deep green eyes and porcelain skin and when she spoke confidently I knew this was a girl I was going to be jealous of on many occasions.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, and you girls are?"

Everyone else felt a little startled so I decided to speak up.

"I'm Lola, Lola Brivitiac. It's nice to meet you, I guess this means we're roomies." I smiled at her and she smiled back. She was annoyingly pretty.

Another girl, this one with blonde hair, similar to my own but a little darker and straighter spoke up.

"I'm Mary McDonald."

Her voice was high pitched and nasally and grated on my nerves. I smiled at her anyway.

We turned to the last two. One was a girl with coffee coloured skin, black hair and dark brown eyes who introduced herself as Piper Scarlet.

The last was a shy looking girl by the name of Amber Westgarth who had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes.

We were all a little nervous but we managed to get a conversation going. I found that while she may have been annoyingly perfect, Lily Evans also had a lively sense of humour and I began to like her almost immediately.

Piper too was very easy to talk to and entertained us all with stories of her little brothers. Amber didn't contribute much but I didn't find her boring, so much as simply nervous. I didn't think I'd get along so well with Mary however as she was a little too much like myself. A bit of a self-absorbed bitch which I'll openly admit to being occasionally.

As we finally settled into our comfortable four posters for the night and I heard my roommates begin to fall asleep I smiled to myself in the darkness. I was home.

-xCFx-

**Alright, thanks for battling through that, I'm really hoping it was better than the last time I tried this story. Hopefully I'll update soon, but I'm not holding my breath. I'm not the most consistent updater in the world. Happy New Year!**

**CFx**


End file.
